As the Internet grows, users expect web pages to load quickly and to provide instance access to content. This is difficult when web pages include multiple HTTP requests for downloading all the components including images, stylesheets, scripts, Flash, etc. Current techniques for reducing the content load include loading only a small portion of a web page that is different from a previously loaded web page, reducing the number of components on the web page or avoiding the execution of external scripts during loading to save loading latency. However, such techniques are not always effective and the changes often result in a less desirable web page. What is needed is a method that not only helps save the loading latency for loading a web page but also customizes the loading for an individual user who requests a web page.